


It's a Long Road to Wisdom

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Female Friendship, Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty comes to work at the Tower and finds a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Road to Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Flowers in Your Hair" by The Lumineers

* * *

 

The day Betty Ross came to work at the Tower was a day of excitement for Jane, Pepper, Maria, and Natasha, but they were all good at hiding it. The four of them and Darcy arranged to take Betty out to lunch, Darcy making sure to pack a small, yellow stone in her purse.

“Thank you all so much for inviting me,” Betty said with a smile. “To be honest, I was a little nervous about coming to work here.”

Jane only grinned and put her hand over Betty’s. “You have nothing to be nervous about,” she promised. “Us girls have got to stick together.”

“And that’s why we have a little present for you,” Darcy went on, withdrawing the yellow gem and putting it in front of the newest arrival.

Betty blushed a little. “You didn’t need to get me anything,” she told the women.

Maria shared a glance with Natasha. “We insist,” the brunette replied.

Obviously Betty noticed the brief exchange, as she gave the two women a confused look. She knew she missed something, but she wasn’t sure what. The woman brushed it off and took the stone. “Thank you so much…” Betty trailed off, a frown first appearing on her face, then a smile.

The woman laughed and buried her face in her hands. She looked up and turned to Darcy. “You couldn’t have just told me?” she asked.

“More fun this way,” Darcy joked. “And the food should be coming right about… now.”

As if on cue, a waiter appeared from the kitchen with their order.

Betty grinned. “Damn I love magic,” she muttered.


End file.
